Undying Disease And Corrupted Flame
by Illuminet
Summary: Raven and Sol cross paths and talk for the first time in centuries after That Man's demise, Considering an inkling of what their futures might hold. COMPLETE.


Undying Disease And Corrupted Flame

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from the Guilty Gear series are the rightful property of Arc System Works.

:xXx:

"You again...of all people, it would be you to show up. What's your purpose here?" In the embrace of the deep canyon by a mighty river's flow, the night sky's only source of light were but a few bright shimmering stars. The two men are as different as they are similar. They had been tyrants of the battlefields for ages. Most likely for ages to come as well, for time's flow held no sway over them. The Undying Disease, Raven. The Corrupted Flame, Sol.

"I could ask the same...I was sure you would have killed yourself by now. You've already taken our purposes for existence away from this world, never to return. Ah, but let me guess...your not able to find it are you? The path to eternal rest eludes you." The pale man's lips crack with a smirk.

"Like your one to talk! Your not dead yet either. It eludes you too." Here in does the understanding reveal itself. Death will be something they could expect to not happen between them with the current state of the world. They were useless to it, but still the world would not let them depart from the mortal coil. Just a pair of old fashioned freaks even among other exceptions.

"Be that as it may, the topic will just lead to the same pointless plot of which we both were a part of. I'll say that I'm rather impressed by your demeanor, Monster! Why so calm and detached? You can actually talk with words now as well as actions?" He bared his teeth, more like fangs. The tanned man grunted.

"I ain't got no more problems with you now that your master is dead. The problem now is how to die and actually stay dead." It was perhaps a strange scene to any who survived to attest to the battles of which these two men fought against one another. They were more like forces of nature, swaying everything with their might yet being unmoving to all in their paths. Now they were having the barest of conversations, battle reflexes taut.

"You face the same dilemma I have for ages. I say to give it up, lest you want to remain forever disappointed. Had it not been for him, I may have wallowed with no purpose." Raven turned away, feeling the itch for combat leave him. Though it was not nearly as strong as the first time, the pain of loss made his will to fight go stale. He was tired enough of this life for he had lived for centuries beyond his time. Time that kept escaping him, dooming him from ever being normal. It was the same with the man who he considered his nemesis.

"This fucking sucks, I'll admit that much...that bastard...he gave me my purpose for centuries just as much as he gave you your's. You longed to serve and protect him and I longed to hurt and destroy him. How sickening ironic. We were like two sides of a coin. A double edged blade." Sol felt the will to fight leave the other man, and turned aside as well, spitting out a spent cigarette and placing another one there to his lips. He could take no pleasure in fighting for the time being. The itch for confrontation was strong but fleeting as much as in the other person. The only one who knew him best now, the only one who he could relate to.

"How poetic of you. There are still some people out there whom you could enjoy the company of. Like the Maiden of the Grove and her son for they still survive the test of time. Or has the loss of the former King made you eschew even them? There has been no contact between you three for some time. Not since the incident that almost released it upon the world." Raven knelt down and put one pale hand to the rushing stream, feeling nothing of the sensations of coldness or wetness.

"The familial relation binds them, but I was and always will be an outside source. Even if Sin wanted to, I can't help him anymore. He's grown a lot in mind and in body, but now he can no longer rely on me and must walk on his own two feet. We've helped each other enough as is." Ash fell from the cigarette. Sol looked to the moon, shrouded mostly by the mist. It was funny to him how much time could change their mind yet the their bodies remained the same. Both had yearned for death but could not have it. So then where did it leave them? Hours had turned into days, days to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and years to centuries. Still they were no closer to another purpose for which to commit their unending lives to.

"How odd. Normally you would be snapping back at me for bringing up the incident but you keep your cool now. It seems there will be no physical confrontation between us for once in...well this might be the first time we've conversed normally. I can hardly remember. If such an occurrence like this can happen, there may come a time when we find purposes that may even make us align our strengths." Raven thought it both sickening yet not unbelievable. He knew they could fight like mad tyrants, but now it seemed they could have a small conversation like civilized kings. It almost made him want to laugh at the irony of it.

"Sickening to think about, but even if we know we'll be living forever, it doesn't mean we'll know the future. Guess we can only live and see. Heh, a fucked up life will always remain fucked up." Sol words mirrored the other man's thoughts. Feeling that the time for talk was over, Sol began to walk forward again. They were both enemies and rivals. Each considered one another their nemesis. Even being foes, they could understand one another perfectly all the same. No more words were needed to get the point across.

"I agree. Someday, we who are observers of history, may find ourselves as the enemies we always were or as allies for the first time...only time's flow can answer that." He arose to full height, not even shaking his hand free of the wetness for it didn't register to his brain and also began to walk forward. The Undying Disease and The Corrupted Flame crossed paths once more as they did several times, but weapons remained sheathed. They found that they could talk to one another amiably just as they could fight each other ferociously.

FIN...


End file.
